Not so fast, but still furious
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Não é que Kanda não goste de Lavi, ele só o acha muito lerdo. x LAVI/KANDA YUU, humor em segunda pessoa, então se preparem. x


**Sumário:** Não é que Kanda não goste de Lavi, ele só o acha muito lerdo.

** D. Gray-Man não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

* * *

**Not so fast, but still furious**

* * *

_You should see me in the parking lot  
7-11 is the spot  
Fights with wings and shiny things  
And lions, tigers, bears, oh my ride  
We're furious and fast  
Super sonic like jj phat  
And we rock cuz the wheels are fly  
Can't beat that with a bastball bat_

Teriyak Boys, "Tokyo Drift"

* * *

Não é como se você, Kanda, não gostasse de Lavi. A maioria das pessoas acredita que isso seja verdade e, minha nossa, isso é patético. Porque, não, você _gosta_ dele, gosta mesmo, só que prefere não demonstrar. Muito. É uma coisa subjetiva; cada um em seu canto, vez ou outra dividindo o mesmo espaço. Você até o deixa te abraçar ou te chamar de _Yuu_. Às vezes.

Não, não é que você não goste de Lavi. Você só o acha muito lerdo.

Sim, lerdo. L-E-R-D-O; pessoa que não consegue fazer nada rápido; que demora em entender alguma coisa; que demora em perceber as coisas ao seu redor. Que precisa receber instruções objetivas; a droga de um dedo na cara e uma voz gritando em sua orelha para fazê-lo se mover. A melhor definição que alguém poderia dar – e sua.

Você não é paciente. Você _não pode_ ser paciente, porque, puta que o pariu, vocês podem morrer a todo instante. Mas Lavi ainda acha que vocês vão viver para sempre e que Peter Pan é um dos melhores desenhos/livros/qualquer coisa dessas que ele já viu na vida. Você ainda prefere Anastasia ou Mulan, por razão nenhuma. Lavi sabe.

Mas é por você não ser paciente que você _odeia_ quando Lavi e você ficam em um mesmo espaço. Sozinhos.

Simplesmente porque vocês estão sozinhos. Sem ninguém por ali. Nem uma alma penada. Nem Lenalee ou o _Beansprout_. Ninguém para dizer, ver ou fazer qualquer coisa.

E o que Lavi faz?

A primeira vez que vocês ficam sozinhos, em uma sala qualquer, fazendo absolutamente nada, Lavi se aproxima, senta ao seu lado e coloca a mão em seu ombro. Como se isso fosse resolver a tensão sexual entre vocês.

Na segunda, ele coloca a mão em seu ombro e bate três vezes. Batidas leves, como se ele estivesse acompanhando uma música. E depois não há Lavi, porque Lavi sumiu, muito assustado com o que você poderia fazer. Nas outras vezes, ele acaba ganhando mais confiança. Começa a te tocar em outros lugares. O antebraço. O pulso. O cabelo. Um dedo. Sua bochecha. Às vezes ele cutuca, outras ele batuca, todas as vezes são leves. E isso sempre foi incrivelmente perturbador. Porque se você quisesse toques assim, você pediria para a droga de seu mestre te abraçar ou dar palmadinhas em seu ombro ou cabeça. Você não quer carinho e nem que suas veias sejam levemente pressionadas. Você quer _algo mais_.

Claro, você poderia fazer alguma coisa. Poderia ir e beijar Lavi e pular em cima dele e fazer o que quiser com ele – ou o que você quiser que Lavi faça com você –, mas não é _justo_ porque você já está fazendo muita coisa.

Primeiro, quem é que está deixando Lavi chamá-lo de _Yuu _quando apenas duas ou três pessoas podem? Ou quem é que está tentando ser um pouco mais educado com Lenalee ou o _Beansprout_ ou com qualquer outro ser humano na face da Terra? E quem é que está respeitando aquele mestre com cara de Panda dele? Ou, pelo amor de tudo que é sagrado, quem está perdendo seu tempo livre preciosíssimo para ficar ao lado de um cara burro e lerdo que _não o toca como deveria_?

Por isso, você decide que, se nas próximas três vezes que vocês passarem um tempo juntos Lavi não o atacar com toques um pouco menos inocentes (_e que não envolvam somente suas mãos_), você fará alguma coisa. Mas essa já é a quinta vez desde a promessa e, sinceramente? Você perdeu a paciência desde a primeira vez que você tentou e falhou em fazer Lavi parar de ficar somente nos flertes subjetivos. Por isso, antes de ele te tocar dessa vez, você se vira para ele e, com olhos irritadíssimos e rancorosos, pergunta em uma voz seca:

- Você vai fazer alguma coisa, dessa vez?

Lavi te encara como se você não entendesse e até vira a cabeça para o lado, lentamente. Como um cachorro. Um cachorro muito burro. Você simplesmente range os dentes e coloca a mão em seu rosto, bufando pela incompetência desse cara. Porque, sério, não é como se você o odiasse ou alguma coisa. Mesmo que você quisesse.

- Yuu? – ele te chama, quase assustado; prestes a correr. Você então responde:

- Faça. Alguma. Coisa.

Lavi faz o mesmo movimento, dessa vez a cabeça virando para o outro lado, e você simplesmente quer morrer. Se você não odiasse o _Beansprout_, até pensaria em ter algo com ele, se ele não tivesse quinze anos e fosse a aberração da natureza mais burra e odiosa do mundo. Mas ele é mais rápido que Lavi, com certeza.

E então o milagre ocorre: uma das mãos trêmulas de Lavi encontra o lugar no meio de suas pernas e fica lá. Não faz nada – dessa vez, ele resolve não apertar ou mexer os dedos, o maldito – além de ficar lá, parada, roubando calor. Você a encara como se estivesse tentando entender a função de uma mão em suas calças que não faz nada além de estar ali, e suspira.

Já é um começo.

Você então se vira e segura o queixo de Lavi. Encara o único olho verde, nervoso pelas ações tanto dele quanto suas, com tanta intensidade que Lavi quase nem nota o sorriso malicioso no canto de sua boca – um leve curvar de lábios para cima, coisa que, se alguém notasse, você diria que perdeu a razão. Você nunca gostou de sorrir muito.

Você o beija, levemente, antes de fazê-lo entreabrir os lábios, e ele solta um som dizendo que aprova o que está acontecendo entre vocês. Enfim.

Porque a verdade é essa: você gosta dele, mais do que deveria, talvez, e o acha no mínimo atraente. Só que o acha lerdo demais para seu gosto.

* * *

**N/A.:** Nem acompanho mais o mangá, mas, pqp, eu ADORO esse casal. Kanda um pouco mais engraçado porque, né. Ele é divertido e adolescente (mais ou menos) também~ Desculpe se algum dos dois, ou os dois, estão OOC, mas eu queria fazer o Kanda um pouco mais pushy e o Lavi um pouco mais ~lerdo~, e trocar as posições de quem é malicioso ali.

Kanda ainda é uke, btw. E morro antes de pensar em Kanda/Allen, porque bleh.

**Reviews?!**


End file.
